


Falling in Love with Bucky Barnes

by emeraldvixen



Series: MCU Ghost Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky doesn't deserve angst, F/M, First Meetings, Love, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: A prequel to Best Kept Secret. This is how Ghost met Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barner/Original Female Character, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: MCU Ghost Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick lockdown drabble that came to me. Idk man, these two characters have sexual chemistry and I'm dying to write more of it.
> 
> If you haven't already read that, Ghost is an Avenger who has the power of invisibility.

“Wanna try?” Tony asked, leaning back on his stool.

Sighing playfully, you turned away from the mirror to face him. “I dunno, Stark. Colour’s fine, but it’s still kinda thick.”

“Listen Casper, if it was any thinner you’d be naked.” He said nonchalantly, admiring his work from afar.

It was clear how much work he’d put into what you were wearing. It was the fifth time he’d had you modelling a suit since deciding you needed one two months prior. They were getting better every time, but this one, this one felt like the end game. While you could turn any piece of clothing invisible as long as it was touching your skin, it was easier with thin fabrics. Tight and light, like a second skin. So pretty much exactly what he’d given you.

It was good. Fitted, structured and compressing. Not bad on the eye either, in a light grey as requested, with pockets. _Pockets_. Perfect really, exactly what you had wanted and very much worthy of an Avenger.

You couldn’t give it to him so easily though, his ego wouldn’t fit through the door. As you glanced back to the mirror to soak in the back view, you noted the way his gaze dropped down your body. “I dunno. Don’t you think it’s a little… sexy?”

“So just to clarify, you want a thin, tight catsuit that’s not sexy?” He snarked, crossing his arms. Just as you opened your mouth to clap back, the door slid open and Steve stepped into the workshop.

“You’re back!” You yelped, leaping from the podium and launching yourself at him. It’d been weeks upon weeks of no updates and finally having him home, finally getting to hear his voice, had your heart bursting.

He caught you easily, pulling you tight against his chest. “It’s good to be home.” Steve chuckled into your hair. Grinning wide, you wrapped your arms around his neck and breathed in the scent of him.

“Cap. Terminator. If you couldn’t tell by the shut doors and immeasurable sexual tension, we’re incredibly busy.” Tony interjected.

 _Termi-… oh_. Stepping away from where you’d burrowed yourself in Steve’s chest, you pulled your gaze from his charming grin to the figure beside him.

Frozen in place, the breath caught in your throat as steely eyes met yours. You knew who he was, of course. It was impossible to have lived with Steve and not heard tales of James Buchanan Barnes, but you didn’t expect him to be quite so… well preserved. With the sharp line of his jaw, the pout of his lip, the thick muscle of strong shoulders, he was - _impartially_ \- gorgeous. Just as tall as Steve, with a similarly broad chest and equally enthralling demeanour. Together they made one hell of a pair.

As you stepped back to take them in, you noted the way the soldier’s eyes dropped down your figure just as Stark’s had. _Checking it out, or sizing it up?_ When his gaze reached the curve of your calf, his eyes snapped back to yous. You raised an eyebrow. His focus didn’t shift though, and the slightest curve of his lips was unashamed and provocative. _Brave_.

“Just giving Bucky the tour.” Steve said, oblivious to the staring match happening next to him. You stepped forward, reaching out a hand in truce as Steve introduced you. “Bucky, this is Ghost. Ghost meet-“

“-Ghost? That a name?” Bucky questioned. The room was frozen for a split second while Steve and Tony held their breath.

It happened a lot. Being a pretty enough, unassuming girl, no one really expected your power and so they underestimated, or better yet, questioned. Sometimes your ability, sometimes the stupid name the media gave you. I mean honestly, as if you’d have chosen _Ghost_.

With the hint of a smirk, you vanished. Before they had a chance to react to your disappearance, you slipped behind Bucky and jabbed your knee into the back of his. He went down quickly, knee hitting the concrete floor with a satisfying crack.

Bucky turned his head sharply as you reappeared behind him, enjoying the glare you received. “Yes, it’s a name. I think the suit works - best I’ve had, Tony. You’ve outdone yourself. I’ll go take it off.” You said glancing up to meet Tony’s glittering eyes and stretching grin.

With a turn and a few steps out of the workshop _and no, you weren’t deliberately strutting, definitely not_ , you heard Steve’s fond chuckle. “You got off lightly, she shot the last guy with his own gun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can't get these morons out of my head. Following on from the last chapter, this is the story of how Ghost falls for Bucky, written in short lil drabbles.

The next time you saw him was after dinner. Family dinners had become something of a habit in the tower - some nights with the whole team, but more often smaller groups. Tonight was different though. The buzz was electric. While catering staff danced around the kitchen, the team floated in the living space with drinks in hand. Pepper and a few agents socialised too, and above the chatter drifted some soft, flowing music. 

Sat on the back of a couch, you flitted in and out of the conversation Maria was having with Bruce - something about baseball - while picking at your chipped nail polish.

A voice calling your name brought you out of your daze, and you looked up to see Steve’s bright grin. He was dressed well, just a shirt and dark trousers but with a face like that he could pull it off just about anything. On his flank, Bucky trailed a step behind.  
  
“What’s up? Missed you at dinner.” You grinned back, shifting to face them as they came to a halt in front of you.

“Mission de-brief.” Steve explained with a shrug, casting his gaze over the room.

“Sounds like fun.” You replied. Turning to Bucky, you took in the dark jeans and t-shirt - he looked wildly out of place in casual clothes. Still, it was only polite to include him. “How’s your first day going?” 

His gaze met yours, but it was Steve who answered. “Well, we’re well supervised, but so far you’re the only one who’s said more than two words.”

With a sigh, you glanced around the room. Sure enough, from almost every pod of chatting people at least one set of eyes was set on your group. It was pretty standard for the centre of attention to be the newest recruit, but usually the welcome was a little warmer. 

Steve rocked up on his toes uncomfortably. “I’m going to grab Nat for a sec. Back in a minute.” He said before weaving his way to catch the redhead in the corner. 

You turned back to Bucky and found his focus once again scanning the room. His fists were clenched by his sides, hair casting dark shadows against his face in a way which just screamed ‘about to murder someone.’ “Don’t worry about it, they’re just a little on edge.” You said, bringing his gaze back to yours. _Jesus, his eyes were pretty_.

Bucky pulled his hands behind his back, looking down at where you sat. “But you’re not?” He spoke. His tone firm and confident.

“Never.” You grinned, but his expression didn’t soften. “Steve trusts you so why wouldn’t I?”

“Something about a killing machine made in a lab seventy years ago.” He answered immediately. 

You smirked with a roll of your eyes. “I’d say they’re overreacting.” 

“They’re not.” There was no tension in his face, and taking in the squareness of his jaw and the relaxed pout of his lips, it was quite unreadable. 

“Maybe.” You replied as he stepped back to give you room to stand. “But it’s hard to kill what you can’t see.” 

That brought the tiniest expression to his face - not quite a smirk, but a hint of amusement. Still, he spoke with conviction. “I’d manage.” 

“You’d try.” You snorted, turning from him towards the bar. “Come on, let’s get you a drink.”

* * *

The medical floor wasn’t your favourite place in the tower. It was all white walls and glass with people you didn’t know floating around in white coats. It didn’t hold the best memories either. Too many times your blood had stained the floor, or you’d ran down in the aftermath of a mission with someone else’s on your skin. The worst was the time Pietro had been shot a few times and had had to stay in the ward for weeks on end. The only thing worse than being in here yourself, was waiting around for news on a patient. 

You sat on a familiar bench in the corridor as a favour to Steve. He’d been called away last minute and had asked you to walk Bucky to his medical. _So fun._ So you’d sat outside diligently for at least forty five minutes listening to muffled voices before the door finally opened. Neither the nurse nor Bucky said a word as they stepped out, though he paused for a second while you stood up, before leading the way to the elevator. 

As the doors closed and you stood side by side, you considered trying to start a conversation. He wasn’t particularly talkative after dinner the night before and had given you nothing but a nod when you knocked on his apartment door that morning. 

Then he surprised you. 

“I know where you came from. Steve mentioned.” He spoke quietly.

You’d figured someone would tell him. There were too many similarities for them not to. HYDRA captured, brain scrambled, experimented upon, weaponised. You hadn’t expected it to be quite so early on, but when you heard Bucky would be moving in you knew he’d learn eventually.

His words settled in the air for a second. It didn’t bother you, not really. Everyone else knew, and you weren’t in the business of keeping secrets anymore. Yet still your heart skipped a beat, because it wasn’t just anyone standing next to you. You hadn’t read his file and you definitely didn’t want to, but even without knowing the ins and outs of what they’d done to him, you knew it wouldn’t be terribly different to your own experience. 

It’d been a long time since you’d had to recount the stories. “Yeah? Did you wanna talk about it?” _Please say no, please say no, please s-._

“No.” He said surely, staring straight ahead.

You let out the breath you’d been holding and let a small smile spread. “I think I like you, Bucky.” 

* * *

Stepping into your apartment for the last time before a mission was the closest thing to a tradition you had. You didn’t do it every time - some days there was no warning before you had to leave - but there was something about taking a loop through the four rooms which put you in the right headspace. 

It’d been a few weeks without incident. Clint and Thor had gone home, Wanda and Vision were joined at the hip and Tony spent a great deal of his time in his workshop. You hadn’t spent more than five minutes with any of them for a while. Instead, you’d had a few weeks of training with Nat, causing havoc with Pietro and eating takeout food on Steve’s couch.

Bucky was there too. Since joining the tower, he’d moved in to a free apartment in the tower, but spent the vast majority of his time at Steve’s. That was one of the reasons you liked hanging out there so much. Steve was great and you’d always bounced off each other well, but the way he brought Bucky out of his shell was the best. 

In a matter of weeks he’d taken Bucky from one word answers and long silences to sarcastic comments and quiet chuckles. In the confines of the apartment, Bucky would watch your back and forth with Steve with a tiny smile playing on his lips. He’d lean back on the couch relaxed while you made dinner, listening intently as Steve told stories about the 50’s. Your favourite times were when Bucky would interject a one-liner that had Steve rolling his eyes and pulled a giggle from you. The way you could feel his eyes on you for minutes afterwards spurred something in your gut. _Yeah, those were your favourite_. 

Still, when you stepped out of the elevator and into your apartment, you weren’t expecting him to be leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Hi.” You said, pretending like you hadn’t just jumped out of your skin.

“Steve said you were going.” Bucky muttered by way of explanation, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck as his eyes wandered down your body. The new suit was ready for the field, so you’d grabbed it and changed quickly in the bathroom of Tony’s workshop. 

“Yeah.” You sighed, taking quiet steps around the kitchen and doing the usual checks. _Kettle off. Stove off. Microwave off. “_ Just heading now, something we need in Johannesburg.”

Watching you scurry around, he nodded quietly before turning towards the elevator. “Be safe.” 

For a second, you thought you’d imagined the words, but it was undeniable that he didn’t leave until you’d murmured an “okay.”

* * *

Walking back into the tower after a mission always felt like the last turn home. It was dark out, but the New York air was pleasantly warm and calm. Flanked by a few agents, you fumbled across the lobby with Clint and took in the fresh smell of the cleaning products. Fatigue made your limbs heavy, and the stress and turmoil of a rough mission weighed down every step.

It’d been three long weeks for a trip which really should have only lasted a few days at most, but political complications and heightened security had slowed down a simple grab and go and turned it bloody. With civilian deaths rife and children frequent victims, it had without a doubt been one of your worst missions ever. The loss, the screaming, the brutality of it all were etched in your mind in vivid colours and left your stomach feeling hollow. 

In some ways, you were grateful to have Clint with you. He didn’t have a flair for dramatics which came with Thor or Tony, but he served to keep things in perspective. If you missed home, you knew it was at least ten times worse for him. For every dead child you passed, you knew what he was thinking of. While no father should have to linger on those atrocities, it kept you focussed. You had put on a brave face and do your job to get him home as soon as possible.

Since sleep wouldn’t come easily anymore, you’d taken a shower on the long ride back from South Africa, all that there was left to do was debrief and faceplant into bed for the next week.

Stepping into the meeting room, you hadn’t expected to see it full. “You waited up?” Your breath caught in your throat as the tiredness hit you in a wave. _Don’t cry in front of the Avengers. Don’t cry in front of the Avengers. Do not cry right now._

It was made all the more difficult when Wanda jumped from her seat and threw her arms around you, pulling you in tight. Pietro was next, a quick one armed effort. “Heard it wasn’t the best.” Tony said sombrely, patting your shoulder. “But on the upside, that suit still looks great.” 

You swallowed a hollow chuckle as you were passed into Steve’s chest. “Glad you’re home.” He muttered in your ear, before releasing you to Bucky’s embrace. 

It confused you for just a second, but the warmth of his arms pulling at your waist was too inviting and you stepped in without question, winding arms around and burying your face in the scent of the cologne at his neck. Something about the stroke of strong hands down your back made you melt, pressing your torso against his with a sigh. “Sit, doll.” He whispered to you, detaching himself to guide you to an empty seat. 

“Thank you all for being here so late.” Fury said, quieting the murmurs around the room. “As you all know by now, what was supposed to be a simple mission just turned into a bloodbath-“ And with that you zoned out, focusing on the gentle, soothing strokes of a thumb on your back.That’s how you got through the worst debrief of your life - with Bucky’s hand on your shoulder.

* * *

Around midday, Clint caught your eye in the gym. You hopped off the treadmill, pulling out your headphones as you went. “Heading home?” You asked, taking stock of the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” He said, reaching with the other hand for a one-armed hug. “Didn’t want to come without saying bye first.” The dark rings under his eyes gave his fatigue away, but he hid it well with an easy smile.

You fell into his embrace, before patting his shoulder. “Hug your babies real tight for me this time.”

“Always do, Ghost girl.” He turned towards the window, gazing out at the New York skyscrapers for the last time in a while. _A long while,_ you hoped. “Speaking of hugs, what’s going on with you and the soldier?”

All of a sudden you felt the chill of the cool temperature they kept the gym at. Still, you crossed your arms and joined him in admiring the sun-soaked buildings and blue of the sky outside. “Soldier has got a name, and nothing. Why?”

“Cause the rest of us can’t get within six feet.” Clint answered easily.

“That’s not true.”

“You got hugged.” He teased playfully, giving you a healthy dose of side eye. 

Matching his grin, a gently giggle escaped as what he was insinuating. _Ridiculous_. “What, you jealous?” 

“Just sayin’. Nothing wrong with it, I’d just like to know.”

“Nothing’s happening. We spend 3 weeks together, you’d think I’d have mentioned if it was.” And that was the truth. Sure, Bucky was nice to look at and he didn’t ask too many questions - both great qualities - but it was rare you’d pull a full sentence from him without Steve around to help.  
  
Still, Clint’s raised eyebrow had you guffawing playfully. “Don’t give me that! I get hugs from everyone. You just hugged me.”

“Not everyone gets hugs from you.” He replied.

“You did.” You snapped with a grin, turning back to wrap your headphones around your hand for safe keeping. “Nothing’s going on, we just get on. Same as I get on with you. Now, don’t you have somewhere to be? With home cooked meals, adorable kids and a loving wife?”

He chuckled, nodding. Then, with one last look at the city, he turned away and started a slow walk to the door. “You should come visit sometime.” He called over his shoulder. “They miss you.”

Smiling just a little, you let it pull at your heartstrings just for a moment. It’d been a while, and Lila and Cooper were a ton of fun to be around when they weren’t climbing up the walls and breaking things. “Not as much as they’re missing their Dad.”

You caught a glimpse of his smile as he pushed open the door. “True that.”

“Safe trip.” You called before turning back to the treadmill.

* * *

A few more weeks passed without incident, and finally you’d convinced the doctor in the medical centre to give you sleeping pills which knocked you out every night. Fury had been working non-stop behind the scenes to ensure nothing like Johannesburg happened again, but still the thought of another mission made your stomach drop. 

It’d been a fine time in between. Your daylight hours were spent between the gym, team meetings and media work. Nights off were your favourites though, whether it was kidnapping Wanda for a girls night, spending time alone with your TV or curling up on the couch between two super soldiers. 

Sleep always came easier after the latter. There was something so safe and relaxing about the way Bucky and Steve’s back and forth played out. Being between their two furnace-like bodies had coaxed you to sleep more times than you liked to admit. They never woke you up or said a word about it, but most mornings you awoke alone on one or the others couch wrapped in a blanket. 

The tension was mounting in the tower, and it felt like a blow out was imminent. Between the aftermath of Johannesburg, the rumblings of the so-called ‘Sokovia Accords’ and Bucky’s house arrest, everyone was stressed. 

However, if there was one thing you’d learned in your years as an Avenger, it was that nothing and no one could stop Tony Stark from having a party. The only saving grace from his Stark party tonight was that he hadn’t specified some garish theme. Sure, you could have stayed in the apartment, but from past experience you knew that Stark parties couldn’t be drowned out by any volume of music your system could provide, and if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. 

It was with that attitude that you found yourself leaning up against the wall and surveying the party, champagne in hand. The music was classier than usual, a swing band set up in the furthest corner of the room, and in front of them couples danced around with beaming faces. Around them, ladies in expensive looking dresses spoke with tuxedoed men in small clusters. You mentally checked off the ones you knew - always good to know where your allies were. 

You’d just spotted a pasta-loving agent you’d been stationed with in Italy, when a quiet voice spoke from your right, “Evenin’, doll.”

You didn’t have to look to know who it was but when the corners of your lips turned up you couldn’t help yourself. _Doll_. He’d taken to calling you that as of late. Breath hitched in your throat as you turned to look at him in. In all black, he was candy for the eyes of any hot-blooded female. “Bucky. Your hair?” You gasped reaching out to touch at the shortened tips. 

“Cabin fever.” He said by way of explanation. “It’ll grow.”

“No, I like it.” You reassured quickly, dropping your hand and fixing your posture. “You look good.” 

The way his eyes glittered made the boldness worth it, especially when he smirked back. “So do you.” Punctuated by a long look down your body. 

That was how it had been since he’d broken the touch barrier the night you came back from Johannesburg. Little things, a hand on your back as you cooked him and Steve dinner or metal fingers squeezing around your ankle while you watched a movie on the couch, toes tucked underneath his thighs - _for warmth and absolutely no other reason._ Sometimes you could feel the intensity of his gaze and it gave off the same electric energy that his touch did, dancing along your skin and spurring butterflies in your stomach into action. Best of all were the times he got bold, pulling you in for a hug if it’d been longer than a day since you’d hung out, setting a hand on your thigh before he fetched you a drink, or dancing the line of outright flirting. Things that you didn’t even notice when Tony or Steve or Pietro did, but now it was _Bucky_ and it felt _different_.

The look he gave you was scorching, like he could burn the dress right off your body. With a flush rising to your cheeks - and certainly not from the champagne - you muttered a thanks before rapidly changing the subject. “Still not allowed out?”

Bucky sighed then, standing at your side and surveying the room with you. “No.” 

“I’ll talk to Tony. Between Steve and I, he’ll give in eventually.”

He gave a tiny smile before falling into a comfortable silence. As the music played, you watched as the couples spun around the floor - most with two left feet and fuelled by alcohol - but entertaining nonetheless. 

In the centre of it all was Steve and a pretty blonde _\- Sharon, maybe? -_ giggling to each other without a care in the world. 

“He likes you a lot. Won’t shut up about you.” Bucky said from your right.

“Steve? Don’t tell him but he’s one of my favourites.”

“Of course he is.” Pride evident in his voice before he asked, “And where do I fall in the rankings?”

Of course your grin gave you away, but you turned sharply all the same. “Are you flirting with me? At your first Stark party? Shameless.”

“Can you blame me? I’ve got eyes.” Bucky grinned, very much enjoying the blush on your skin before turning back to where Steve was pulling the agent towards the bar. “Strange seeing him like this. Back in the day he couldn’t get a date.”

Your heart skipped a beat. _That was life before HYDRA_. “You remember that far back?”

He turned back to you, brow furrowed. “Yeah.” He said simply, as though you hadn’t spent the last few years trying every therapy in the book to find your own memory. 

With his eyes locked on yours, you watched him take a breath to ask something new, but beat him to it. It wasn’t the time for those kind of conversations. Turning back to Steve, you pressed your shoulders down and tried to shake the tension. “Yeah well, he definitely doesn’t have that problem anymore. Neither will you.”

“Oh I never did, doll.” Bucky grinned, the smirk evident in his voice. _Cocky bastard._

“I can believe it.” You teased back.

“Are you flirting with me? At my first Stark party?” His eyes widened dramatically, pulling a giggle from your lips. 

You rolled your eyes as the band slowed down their set a little. “If I hit you, will it hurt?”

“Not even a little.”

“Damn.”

* * *

“This isn’t right.” Steve said from where he sat at the table of the meeting room. Across the way, Nat and Banner flanked Tony. It had felt too much like drawing battle lines, so you had placed yourself against the side wall. Thor and Clint were still at home, and Pietro, Wanda and Vision had been firm in their decision to want no part in the conversation.

“Protecting civilians now isn’t right? Who even are you?” Tony snarked incredulously, head in his hands as he nursed what you could imagine to be one hell of a hangover.

“You’re not protecting anyone. He hasn’t had an episode since Wakanda.” Steve said calmly, but his jaw was clenched tight.

Banner spoke then, “It’s just a precaution, we don’t know how deep the HYDRA psychology goes.”

“A precaution until when?” You asked, pushing off the wall to finally enter the discussion. “We can’t keep him in a tower forever, it’s already been months.” 

“Until we know we can trust him.” Tony said calmly, looking at you through tired eyes.

“Did you want to do that to me too?” You asked quietly, staring him down.

“Don’t play that card.” 

“I’m not playing anything.” You replied, struggling to keep your voice calm. “Why am I treated any differently to him?”

Banner spoke then, “Seventy years is a long time.“ _Wow, that’s why you’re a scientist._

“Seventy years, the vast majority of it spent frozen. I was never frozen, not once. I remember everything. Ever kill, every theft. If we matched up numbers, I’d come out on top.” It was true. Over the last few weeks you’d thought a lot about it - tried your hardest not to think about your numbers, but yes, comparatively HYDRA must have used you more often. 

Natasha sat back then, turning her full body to face you. “Ghost, I’m telling you as a friend, you’re too close to this situation.”

With a click of your jaw, you pulled out a seat next to Steve and slumped into it. “Maybe you’re not close enough.”

* * *

After an hours worth of intense debate and getting absolutely nowhere, Tony had stormed out of the room. The tension dissipated after that, with Banner and Nat quickly making their excuses and darting. Steve had given you a long look and a pat on the shoulder before heading out too. 

You’d sat in the meeting room for a long while, staring at the empty seats and trying to rationalise a cohesive argument in your head. It wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t, and while you knew that Bucky could easily walk out of the front door, the scene Stark would make would be hellish, not just for you and the team, but in the eyes of the public too. 

Walking from the meeting room, you headed to the elevator and hit the buttons on auto-pilot. It wasn’t until Bucky opened his apartment door and leaned against the frame to let you inside that you realised where you were. 

Staring at him for a second, you seriously considered slamming your head into his chest and making him hold you, but you were too on edge to stay still. 

Instead, you stepped closer to him. “Wanna do something fun?”

“Can’t leave the tower.” He said automatically, a hand running through his short hair.

“There are plenty of fun things we can do right here.” You replied, never breaking eye contact.

“Oh?” Bucky asked, tilting his head with a playful smirk.   
  
“Bucky, get your mind out of the gutter.”

* * *

Less than an hour later, you lay on a blanket on the roof of Avengers HQ. While the sun was still shining with an afternoon glare, it was brisk so high up. You sipped tea from a flask, picking at the last of the assorted snacks you’d brought for a feast. Opposite you, Bucky lay on his back with dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Truthfully, it was the most relaxed you’d seen him in weeks, certainly the most relaxed without Steve around. 

The slight breeze was audible, as were the happy shouts of people down below and the very distant melodies of street music. New York in the summer really was special, and you wished you could take him down to see it. 

Bucky’s voice broke your train of thought. “Can I ask you something?” He queried, snatching a handful of M&M’s from a packet at your feet. 

“Hmm?” You hummed back, watching his profile. 

“What year were you born?” 

His questions about your past always came like this, quiet little moments when he’d got you alone and relaxed. You’d figured that he’d want to know, but it was the gentleness of his questions that tended to take your breath away. The way he’d never ask outright about what they’d done to you, never ask a follow up question, never linger on an issue he knew was painful for you both. He’d ask a simple question and let you fill in the gaps if you felt comfortable.

“1992.” You answered easily. You could see the cogs turning in his head, so added on a, “I can’t be frozen. They tried once, but I wasn’t strong enough.” A shiver ran down your spine at the memory, the bite of cold so freezing it felt like being burned. The way you’d begged for it to stop for so long before it did.

“I don’t think it’s about strength. Durability, maybe.” Bucky deadpanned, bringing you back to reality with the sun on your skin. 

“Fine, then I wasn’t durable enough.” You eye-rolled with a tiny smile, popping more chocolate into your mouth. “I don’t like the cold now.” You added, curling up where you lay.

“Me neither.” He replied. 

“You don’t remember what it was like before they gave you the power.” Bucky said, turning onto his side. While you couldn’t see his eyes through the dark lenses, you were pretty sure they were trained on you. 

“No. Nothing. Just everything since.” You replied, taking a deep breath. “Wasn’t like you, they couldn’t keep hitting reset. I’m not that durable.” 

It wasn’t incredibly painful to talk about what they did, but it kept the memory fresh in your mind when you’d really rather just forget it. There was only so many times they could scramble a human brain before it just _stayed_ scrambled. You were pretty sure that you’d neared the limit when they’d stopped trying.

In the silence that followed, your fingertips took to drawing lazy patterns onto the blanket. “Tony offered to find the family for me. You can do that these days pretty easy, with the media and DNA testing. I thought about it for a while. Keep thinking that - if they’re alive - there is a mother out there missing a daughter, but it’s safer for them if I stay away. Maybe when things settle down.”

That was the thing about Bucky. He didn’t even look curious as to what HYDRA had done to keep you. Didn’t look like he wanted to know any part of it, really. Instead he just turned his head to the sky and muttered, “You got a family right here.”

* * *

Steve was waiting in your apartment when you stepped out of the elevator alone, picnic basket in hand. “Have you seen Bucky?” He asked from where he leaned up against the counter. 

“Hi Steve, nice to see you too.” You laughed, setting down the basket on the marble top. “Yeah, he’s just gone looking for you.” 

He smiled, twisting so he could lean over the island and fix you with his best ‘Captain-America-butter-wouldn’t-melt’ eyes. You raised an eyebrow, crossed your arms and leant towards him, waiting for the request. _That face and those puppy dog eyes shouldn’t be legal._

Still, he was silent. 

“What?” You giggled. 

“Is there something I should know about?” 

With the biggest eye roll you could muster, you slumped dramatically over the marble. “Steve, no. Not you too.”

“Because I wouldn’t mind.” He said. “You’re good for him, G.”

Fighting off another eyeroll, you had to ignore the way your heart was pounding. “Well I appreciate your faith in me, but it’s just not like that. We’re just friends.” _Friends who have picnics and tell each other they look good and flirt like no one’s business._ Good friends. 

Meeting your eyes, a slow smile spread wide across Steve’s handsome face. “See Bucky doesn’t have female friends.” 

“Correction, Bucky didn’t have female friends seventy years ago.”

“You’re his type.” He replied immediately with a raised eyebrow.

“From what you’ve told me, anything breathing was his type.”

That one shut him up for a second, before he shrugged and muttered, “Can’t argue with that.” Then he stood up straight. “Thank you for today. I know it’s not easy for you to talk HYDRA.” 

With a nod, you shifted to start clearing out the basket. The mood had turned too serious too quickly, and an uncomfortable silence fell as he watched you. “It’s not right. Keeping him here makes us no better than them.” You muttered quietly just to fill the space.

“No it’s not, but thank you all the same.” Steve pressed, before moving to leave. Just as you threw a few empty wrappers in the trash, he turned and asked, “Hey, have you practiced hiding people recently?” 

“Not since before Johannesburg, why?” Hiding other people with your invisibility was pretty easy as long as you maintained some physical contact -not something you really needed to practice. Still, the way his eyes glittered had you standing up straight. “Got a mission for me?”

“I wouldn’t call it a mission. Just thinking you should probably get some reps in with different people. I know metal is harder for you to hide.” He said as slyly as Steve Rodgers could manage. With the wave of a hand as goodbye, he left you to piece it together.

_Oh_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see their first date, first kiss and first third base, let me know in the comments! You can also find me on Tumblr at emeraldvixen17. Lastly if you liked this work, make sure you check out the X-rated Ghost/Bucky thing I wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming soooooon. If you liked this work and you'd like more in this series, let me know in the comments! I also take requests here or over at euvixen on Tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
